


Beautiful Breezes

by Nahterpie



Category: Magna Carta 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahterpie/pseuds/Nahterpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juto would never disobey her order. [Juto/Zephie] [Fluffy Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game again and just wanted a happy ending ok

“Good morning.”

“Hey, come on now, it’s time to get up.”

The wind felt clean, fresh and so good on his skin. He had never realised the air could smell so… natural. Untainted. Strass had kept the fake paradise going too long. The thought of Strass seemed to spark something of a memory in the young man’s mind, but it was so hard to remember anything. So much easier to just enjoy the wind; he wanted to just lie there, eyes closed, enjoying the gentle breeze and the sweet smell of grass and dirt.

“Don’t think I’m going to let you nap there all day, Juto.”

That voice... The playful tone and the way it spoke his name pulled Juto slowly out of his thoughts - he’d do anything for that voice.

His Princess.

That’s right, she’d saved his life by ordering him not to die on La Strada. He had to tell her! If only he could open his eyes…

“I’ll make it an order if I have to.”

He could hear her smile.

“Zephie…” Juto murmured, feeling the fog lift from his mind slightly. He finally opened his eyes a fraction, squinting at the harsh sunlight, and saw her pretty face looking down at him. She was smiling slightly; a playful smirk that tugged at the corners of her lips, and her bright blue eyes were large and clear. Before he’d realised what he was doing he was on his feet and his hand was resting on her cheek, almost overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. She beamed and placed one of her hands over his.

“I knew it - I knew you’d come back. It must be the only time you’ve done as you’re told.” She laughed, but a tear escaped her shining eyes even as she smiled. Juto’s three year absence had left a cold shard in her heart that she hadn’t felt since her mother’s death, so long ago. He rubbed the tear away tenderly with his thumb.

“For you, Zephie, I’ll always come back.” Juto spoke softly, eyes roaming her face in disbelief, drinking in every detail he remembered and a few he didn’t; she had wisdom and experience in her expression now. How long had he been gone? His memory still felt muddy, and his very existence in a karma-less Lanzheim was yet to be explained… but none of that mattered right now. He gently pulled the Princess close, wrapping his arms around her slim body. In the end, all the questions could wait. He was with Zephie again, and that was all he needed.

They’d saved the world and he’d kept his promise.


End file.
